The 1st Quest For The Sword of Light
The story you are about to hear was told to me by Mwslocum at Ye Old Drunk Lord. When I arived to the Tavern, Mwslocum had been there for a while and he had consumed many drinks, so the story I am about to recite may be nothing but a rumor. This was his story: The Begining As I was walking around Silver Edge, an adventurer ran up to me and was asking questions about The Sword of Light and Mrs Baver. This adventurer's name was Satan_Soul. I awnserd his questions about the sword and where it might be located as best I could, but I did not know all the awnsers he was looking for; however, I knew a few because I am also an adventurer looking for the fabled Sword. After a few munites we decided to come to the Drunk Lord in order totalk to Ninjabaver. When we arrived there, Satan_Soul informed him of what we needed to talk to him in his office about an urgent matter. All three of us then marched over to his office and began to chat. Soul was very curious about the Sword and how its powers can be used to stop the banshee, Mrs Baver. Mayor Ninjabaver looked through his archives and found the book The Sword of Light. The book said that the sword was created by the Good Sister (One of the Sisters of Creation). It was said that the Sword was placed in the Hall of Light, which is the most pure and sacred place in the known world. After hearing this Soul stated that the Sword must be located in a church. The Mayor then said that the church in Silver Edge was not pure enough to be The Hall of Light. He checked his archives again looking for a church that matched this description. He then produced a book on The Great Church of the North, a church with the purest and brightest alter know to the world; however, the route to the Church had been lost. Being intelligent as he is, NinjaBaver told us that Laura in Daensshore might have a map to the church. I then volenteered to bring a letter to her at once to inform her of the situation and I was promptly given a letter by the Mayor. Soul then volenterred to accompany me, so I gathered my team and we headed out on our new quest! The Quest The team gathered at the docks of Silver Wind and we were ready to go. The team was made up of me (Leader), swslocum (Guard), volumeone (Guard), Taxconsumption (Hired Hand), Satan_Soul (Adventurer), and doomaniac1 (Adventurer). We set off from the docks as quickly as possible and arrived to Daenshore. When we arived at Daenshore we found Lauras office quickly, but she was not there. She was off in the wild looking for new things, so we left the letter on her desk and began to leave when, suddenly, we heard a voice! It was Mrs Baver! We quickly ran to the archive room underground and prepared a defence. But to our suprise she did not show. In stead she used her powers to make us sick and become weak. While standing our ground Tax found a book. I then took it an found that it was Lauras diary. It said that the map was with her and that she had it safe in her pocket. When Mrs Baver was gone we disided to go and find her. So we set out for the Wild. Before we got there though she reapeared. We rushed into a bulding to set up a defencive postiotion. After listening to her taunting long enought Swslocum ran outside the building. This was his bigest mistake. She than took control of his mine and make him start talking like a mad man. He removed his armor and began to shoot arrows into the air. The next thing we knew their was a shriek and he was gone. She had taken him...... Tax and me being moderate wizards began to try to summon Swslocum back existance. After a few attempts and Howls from Mrs Baver he was back! We had returned my brother back to life! But soon after this victory Volumeone began to act strange..... he ran off into the wild. We then set off after him. This was my biggest mistake...... i let my team run into the open.... We were gonners. We found Volume in a phycotic state. But before we could help him we were attacked by Deamons summoned by Mrs Baver ! We fought hard but my men slowly we injured into a state of dispare. After killing many deamons doomaniac1 fell! Swslocum then was injured greatly trying to help doomaniac1. Shortly after Tax fell as well. It was then only me and Soul. Volume at this point had ran off into the wild and we havent seen him since....Me and Soul then retreated back to Daenshore. After getting all the injured to a Healer we then returned to our homes to wait for word from Laura. Category:(RP) Stories